Bring Me To Life
by fire angel8
Summary: Shadow stumbles into a mysterious cave that might be abel to bring Maria back to life. Can Shadow crack the caves mystery? Is he risking to much to be with her again? REVIEW PLEASE THIS IS REALY IMPORTANT TO ME!
1. Default Chapter

Bring me to life:  
Prologue  
  
Shadow clutched a silver ring band in his hand it was made by his own two hands. The ring was almost translucent. This ring was much different from any other rings it was made out of a special crystal that can only be found only outside space colony ARK. (AN: you know outside in space on a floating asteroid, come on people have you not passed the asteroid field level in SA2!) Not even the most skilled treasure hunters were not able to find it but Shadows case was different he was doing it in the name of love. (AN: dorky I know WORK WITH ME PEOPLE!) In between a phrase was a light blue stone that was cut in the shape of a diamond. Shadow engraved a sentence in it the language was that of ARK. In English it read: To my love (stone) may our love last forever (stone)(inside the ring) always remember-Shadow. I have put this off for fare to long I must ask her today. I hope that man doesn't interfere with my plans again. I winder what she will say? As Shadow was pondering this he leaned against the panel of glass that served as a window at the colony until a female voice broke his thoughts.  
"Hey you!" she said in a playing way as she 'hit' him on the shoulder almost knocking the ring from his right hand. She went on "Dr. Gerald has been looking all over for you he wants to see you immediately" I wonder why he has been acting so weird around me lately? Shadow interrupted her thoughts.  
"I'll go to him later right now I need to ask you something." With the ring still in his hand Shadow was about to ask her when Dr. Gerald interrupted.  
"Shadow what are you do you think you are doing chatting!" Dr. Gerald was furious Shadow nor Maria has never seen him like this before. His tone settled down and then he added "I have a new task for you it's urgent, follow me." Without another word Dr. Gerald left the room expecting Shadow to follow for he has been watching Shadow for some time now and knew exactly what he was going to ask.  
"Maria I will ask you as soon as I get back." He said taking Maria's hands in his own. Maria being still confused shook her head. After they left a strike of realization hit her she whispered "Oh, Shadow." She leaned against the same window that Shadow was leaning on when he was thinking about her reaction to his question.  
  
I knew this would come up ever sense they laid eyes on each other. He was supposed to be the Ultimate Life Form but then he met her. I never want him to say those four words to her. I knew I should have gotten rid of her long ago but what do I do to get Shadow out long enough?  
"Shadow I need you to do something for me it's urgent." Dr. Gerald said as he and Shadow walked into the Dr's lab. Shadow stood there completely emotionless. It's amazing how he is like this when he is with me but when he is with Maria he is the exact opposite. "I want you to find the Xaron crystal to power my new machine." Shadow gave the Dr. a confused look. Is there such a thing as a xaron crystal? Shadow thought to himself. Dr. Gerald knew that Shadow didn't believe this.  
"Oookkayyy." Shadow said hesitantly. "Just what exactly is a Xaron crystal?" Shadow asked still confused. Dr. Gerald saw this and pulled out some diagrams that showed the Xaron crystal. It is an actual crystal but not even on this colony. After the Dr showed him what he was looking for he followed orders. ~~~~~~Several hours later~~~~~~~~~ Shadow came bursting in after seeing the huge war ship heading straight for the colony. "Dr. Gerald, Maria where are you!"  
"Shadow, what is it!" Maria cried as she ran towards him.  
"There is something out there it looks like a ship put it is much larger!" Shadow said as he panicked. After hearing the last thing that was said Dr. Gerald stepped in beside Maria  
"What did the logo say on the side of the ship?" Dr. Gerald said almost out of breath from running from the other side of the lab where they where at.  
"G.U.N.!" Shadow said frightened he knew what G.U.N. was Dr. Gerald had told him before.  
"Shadow take Maria to the escape pods now hurry!" Shadow nodded and took hold of Maria's hand and ran as fast as he could to the escape pods. As they where running Shadow decide to ask her but Maria cut him off before he could even say the sentence.  
"Now, what was it you where going to ask me?" Maria's voice had changed it wasn't fearful it was anxious. A smile escaped Shadows lips he never thought he would actually get to ask her what he wanted to fro several years now. He dug something out of his brown bag that he was going to keep the Xaron crystal in. they where now to the escape pods. Shadow let Maria see the ring her eyes widened she knew now. Right that very moment a gunshot was herd and Maria fell into Shadows arms. Instinctively shadows arms went around her back when he pulled his hands back there was blood and not his own. Maria limped over to the control panel and pressed a few buttons and Shadow was inside an escape pod  
"Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog." Maria then pressed another button that activated a launch. "Keep your promise to me!"  
"Maria!" Shadow made a last ditch effort to get her attention. Too late he was sent hurdling to the plant they have talked about for so long. 


	2. A Cave From The Past?

Here ya go people a new chapter I am happy now. It will start to get good I promise. Anyway to the chappie, I don't own sonic. (In Shadow's POV.)  
  
Shadow snaps out of his memory by Sonic's voice.  
  
"Hey what are you doing locked up in your room all day, huh?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Just thinking." I simply replied I don't want Sonic snooping in on my business. I just wanted to think things through; he just doesn't seem to get it through his head. Even though this happened 50 years ago it seemed as if it happened yesterday. I can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen. I have had this dream several nights in a row that must mean something, right? I walk out of the room almost pushing Sonic over in the process he could obviously tell I was mad.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked abruptly.  
  
"Taking a walk." I said with a sharp edge in my voice. If I can't get peace here I will go out.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Shadow walked out of the house passing Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. Rouge had already gone to work. He walked past them without even a glance. He was too lost in his own thoughts. Once he got outside he didn't take his normal route. He ran out of the city. He stumbled into a forest but never even noticed. Something caught his eye it was small but it shined so he followed the dim light. It eventually leads him to a hole in the ground just big enough for him to fit through. Curiosity got the best of he and he jumped inside. He found himself in a 'hallway' that lead to a bigger chamber. As he was taking everything in he spotted some strange writing on the walls. There was a dim blue light coming from the bigger chamber that illuminated the whole cave.  
  
(Shadow's POV)  
  
What is this? A light in the forest? It's nine o' clock! This can't be I have to see it. A hole.what. in the world.. A cave? Unbelievable what are these markings they look familiar but what language? Wow these markings are everywhere.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Shadow was now studying the mysterious writing when something above took his attention. It was a dim light coming from the bigger room that he now just realized; he was to intent on trying to find out why that language was familiar to him. He decided to forget the markings right now and go into the bigger room.  
  
(Shadow's POV)  
  
What in the heck is this? A sphere? It's suspending itself up? Amazing. What is this?  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Shadow moved towards the stone that was placed purposely at one of the corners of the massive chamber. This time he recognized the writing. He ran his hands across the stone to wipe the dust and dirt of it.  
  
(Shadow's POV)  
  
I know this! At last something I can understand. WHAT CHAOS EMERALD!  
  
Short chapter I know but bear with me ok guys thanks. I need your help on the next Chapter do you know how many Chaos Emeralds there are? If you remember PLZ tell me in a review thanks a bunch! 


End file.
